Love Burns
by kataangfan1999
Summary: Aang discovers the hard way that love truly does burn, but can Katara make love cool again? (KataraxAang) Kataang


**So this is a group of Kataang one-shots I decided to put together :)  
Enjoy them :) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters BUT SOME DAY I WILL MWAHAHAHA! XD XD :D haha jokes but wish :(**

* * *

Aang sat on the beach, thinking about the events that had just occurred, He thought about how he told Katara his feelings for her during that stupid play. The play had finished two hours ago. Aang did not tell anyone where he had gone, this had everyone very worried, especially Katara, She felt she was the cause for his disappearance and what made it worse is that she didn't know if he was lying somewhere hurt and alone. She could not begin to comprehend how hurt he must feel.

"Sokka have you seen Aang?" Katara asked

"Nope" Sokka answered, shoving meat into his mouth. Katara raised an eyebrow and glared at her brother.

"What if he's hurt or something" Katara panicked

"He's the Avatar Katara... I'm sure he's fine" Sokka answered, still putting more and more food into his mouth. Katara fumed and stormed off into her temporary room. She sat there for awhile thinking about Aang _"I hope he isn't hurt, I don't know what I'd do" _

She decided to go down to the beach to see if he was there. As she walked down the stone stairs she saw a dark figure sitting on the beach. She could see light sky blue arrows running from its head, down its back and along its arms. She instantly knew it was Aang. She walked faster and faster in desperation to reach him. Now she was just a few meters. She stopped walking when she saw him clutching his arm. She looked closely and saw small droplets of blood drip into the sand. She gasped as she moved her hand up to her mouth. She ran over to him and looked into his grey eyes. The life and excitement that was normally there was gone, out of sight. She desperately wanted to see the light back into his eyes.

"Aang..?" Katara asked soothingly. He did not respond he just continued to look down at his arm holding his wounded arm. "Aang" Katara repeated "Look at me, please" Aang looked up slowly, she could see marks on his face from where the tears had fallen.

"Aang" Katara repeated for the third time, she pulled him into her embrace, he didn't wrap his arms around her instead he cried out in pure agony. She quickly released him and watched his face begin to sob again.

"Aang! I'm so sorry" Katara apologised as she bended water from her pouch and onto her hands "Aang move your hand"

Aang moved his hand away and Katara saw a big burn on his forearm. "What did you do Aang!" Katara asked while she healed Aangs arm the best she could.

_Flashback:_

_Aang sat on the beach, anger fuming within him. Aang thought he should use his anger to better himself. He was going to attempt firebending again and considering no one else was with him, he knew he couldn't hurt anyone. He stood in his horse stance, His legs were spread wide and his knees were bent. He breathed in through his nose and out his mouth. He put one had in front of him in a fist. He thought of all the anger inside of him and opened his fist, and there it was, a flame. A red hot flame of his burning anger. He pushed his hand out in front of him and made a long and powerful fire blast. He created fire in the other hand, and then trying to make fire whips. He succeeded but when he tried whipping them around, one of them got out of his control and burned his arm. He wept for minutes until he calmed down._

_"KATARA!" Aang screamed, but no one came._

_End of flashback_

"I-I burnt mys-self" Aang shuddered

"How?" Katara asked, she was very concerned

"I was angry, so I firebended" Aang answered "Then I accidentally whipped my arm"

"Were you angry at me?" Katara asked sadly.

Aang looked up surprised "No I could never be mad at you"

"Then who are you mad at?" Katara asked

"Myself" Aang responded curling up into a ball.

"Why?"

"Because... I shouldn't have kissed you, you said you were confused, I should have left it there" Aang said as he got up and started to walk away.

"Aang wait!" Katara yelled as she bended the water back into her pouch and ran in front of Aang, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips to hers. Aang was surprised at first but he eventually started to kiss back. To Aang she tasted like an angel and to Katara he tasted sweet like honey. a minute later Katara pulled away and gazed into his deep grey eyes. She smiled, she could see the light back again, maybe even brighter then before.

"I uhh..." Aang muttered. Katara giggled. "I thought you were confused"

"I was" Katara answered "I was never confused about my feelings but I was confused about telling you"

"Why?" Aang asked, his arms still around Katara.

"Because I didn't want to be a distraction for you, I thought that if we were together you would choose me over the world" Katara confessed.

"Your right, I would have" Aang said "And I still would, even if we weren't together"

"But Aang you cant-"

Aang cut Katara off by saying "Yes I can, I always will"

Aang pulled Katara into another kiss, they stood there for what felt like an eternity in each others arms.

"Aang" Katara whispered "I-I love you"

Aang kissed Kataras Cheek "I love you too, can we please be together?"

"Of course Aang" Katara smiled "I don't just kiss people for the sake of it"

Aang laughed as Katara let out a small giggle. The let go of each other and sat on the sand, once again in each others arms. They sat there for most the night, talking, laughing and kissing under the moonlight, this would be a night they would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Hey guys, wasn't that cute lol, anyway there will be more chapters were that came from so keep reading when I post :) :P  
****Don't forget to review, I loose my inspiration if no one reviews...**

**Peace out**

**~Kataangfan1999**


End file.
